Uma Deles
by Lady Mary Potter
Summary: É um desafio. Uma semana. Lily está saindo com os marotos. Mas, tentar manter seus 17 anos será difícil com os quatro garotos. - Se eu ganhar, você não vai me convidar para sair. Nunca mais. -E se eu ganhar, você é minha namorada.
1. A Aposta

**N/T: A gente conversa lá em baixo! ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_ A Aposta _

* * *

.

.

Lily franziu o cenho quando ela acordou. Seus três dias foram-se. Esses foram os dias do "Cuidado com James Potter".

Ela se levantou e ficou pronta. Passou uma escova pelo cabelo vermelho e vestiu um suéter de gola "v" e se enfiou em um jeans.

Sábado também, que maravilha.

Lily revirou os olhos e, em seguida, ampliou-os quando aplicou rímel, tornando os seus olhos verdes ainda maiores.

Ela calçou um par de botas confortáveis e enfiou sua varinha em uma delas. Agarrando a capa, Lily desceu as escadas em direção à Sala Comunal e encontrou Alice a esperando.

- Bom dia, Alice - Lily cumprimentou.

Alice olhou acima de sua revista com um sorriso:

- Oh, bom, você decidiu acordar. Vamos lá, o café da manhã vai acabar logo.

Lily assentiu enquanto seu olhar varreu o resto da sala comunal da Grifinória. Não havia sinal dele. Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Elas saíram pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiram até o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Alice conversando animadamente sobre a conversa que ela e Frank Longbottom tiveram na aula de Poções no dia anterior. Quando se aproximaram das portas para o Salão Principal, ele fez sua aparição.

Oh Merlin.

Aqui vem ela.

- Alice - Lily puxou a manga de sua amiga, recebendo um olhar confuso da amiga. Ela lançou um olhar penetrante na direção do moreno na frente delas e Alice entendeu a mensagem.

- Oh Merlin, Potter, não envergonhe a si mesmo. Saia do caminho - Retrucou Alice quando ela tentou empurrá-lo de seu lugar na frente das enormes portas de madeira.

James sorriu.

- Não posso, Prewett, eu tenho uma missão.

- Pontas! - Sirius chamou. Ele notou Lily e Alice e acenou com a cabeça - Oh, hey Evans, Prewett. James, você está vindo para o campo? Temos alguns corvinais dispostos a aceitar o desafio.

James voltou sua atenção para longe de Lily por um momento a fim de olhar pra Sirius

- Blokes, certo? - Ao receber a confirmação de Sirius, James continuou - O ruivo baixinho e o magrelo hipócrita?

Sirius confirmou isso também.

- Sim, e um alto e desajeitado.

- Tudo bem. Vou estar lá - James concordou. Ele virou-se para Lily – Bom dia, Lírio. Vejo que você dormiu bastante hoje.

Lily se encolheu um pouco com o apelido terrível e, em seguida, olhou pra ele.

- Potter, mova-se.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

Alice deu a Lily um olhar suplicante, como se ela pudesse fazer algo em relação a isso.

- Lily, o café da manhã acaba em 20 minutos. Eu gostaria de poder respirar entre cada mordida de torrada e saborear meu suco de abóbora, ao invés de ter que engolir tudo de vez.

- Ah, Lírio, eu tenho certeza que você está com fome também, que você não quer tomar o café da manhã?

- Potter, mova-se. - Lily repetiu.

- Só se você sair comigo. - James continuou a sorrir e Lily franziu o cenho.

- Sinto muito, Potter, milagres não estão acontecendo para nenhum de nós dois hoje. Você ainda está aqui, e eu não vou namorar você - Ela sorriu docemente e James suspirou.

Sirius sorriu acostumado.

- Mais tarde, Pontas.

Tanto Alice quanto Lily olharam para ele com nojo enquanto ele se afastava e James olhou para Lily.

- Um encontro - Disse ele.

- Não. - Seu estômago estava quase roncando quando ela olhou para as portas atrás dele.

Ugh.É melhor Alice me agradecer por isso.

Lily se aproximou de James lentamente, formando um sorriso nos lábios. Ela se aproximou mais, até que estivessem separados por milímetros. Colocou as mãos no peito dele.

Uau, Quadribol fabrica garotos fortes.

O quê?

Ela deslizou a mão pelo pescoço dele para brincar com seu cabelo.

- Potter, eu não quero um só encontro... com você...Eu prefiro só...

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram em choque com as ações de sua amiga, mas ela entendeu subitamente o que estava acontecendo e, deslizando por um distraído James Potter, alcançou a porta atrás dele. No momento em que a porta foi aberta e Alice conseguiu entrar, James entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ela me e seu cheiro de morango.

Ele agarrou o pulso de Lily e deu-lhe uma bronca, mantendo a calma.

- Isso não foi muito agradável.

- Você não é muito agradável mesmo. - Lily replicou. - Estou com fome e você está no caminho do meu café da manhã.

James a deixou entrar no Salão Principal, sem ter mais como impedi-la.

- Vou acompanhar você.

- Por quê? Você já comeu. - Disse Lily em frustração.

- Bem, porque eu te amo. - James respondeu sério.

Sério?Sério?Isso é o que você pensa?Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz, eu mal posso... Espera, sim eu detesto você.

Lily expressou esse pensamento e James riu, apesar do fora.

- Isso é o que você pensa.

Ela me , sim, ela ama.Só não sabe disso ainda.

Eu o é um só não quer entender a dica.

James, Lily, Alice e todos os outros se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, as duas últimas apressadamente, pegando tudo o mais rápido que podiam.

- Então o que vocês vão fazer nesse final de semana, senhoritas? - James perguntou.

Lily olhou pra ele.

- Nada de sua conta.

Foi só uma pergunta.

- Bem, agora eu estou intrigado. - James sorriu. - O que não é da minha conta?

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Pare de pensar bobagens, Potter. Vou terminar um trabalho de poções e depois ler um livro.

- Que interessante. - James disse sarcasticamente.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar.

- Eu estou relaxando. Hoje é sábado, não há aulas... Eu definitivamente não tenho muito a fazer.

- Au contraire - James disse, bebendo um pouco de suco de abóbora. - É sábado, há um monte de coisas para fazer.

- Bem, eu vou passar o dia com Frank - Alice sorriu largamente.

- Viu? Sempre tem alguma coisa - James apontou para Alice - Sábados são bons para encontros.

- Encontros? - Lily repetiu incrédula.

- Comigo.

- Sábados são bons para encontros. Mas os encontros apenas são bons quando você gosta da pessoa que está com você. - Lily mordeu sua torrada com satisfação.

- Sabe, essa é a diferença entre nós e vocês - James começou, pensando em voz alta.

- O que quer dizer com "nós e vocês?" - Alice perguntou.

James deu de ombros:

- Vocês - Ele fez um gesto para Lily e Alice e depois para Sirius, Remus e Peter. – Nós.

- Bem, qual é a diferença? - Lily tomou um gole de suco de abóbora. - O fato de que nós somos meninas e vocês imaturos, desagradáveis, arrogantes, egoístas, meninos?

- Não, o fato de que sabemos como nos divertir e vocês, bem, vocês não saberiam nem se a diversão sentasse em seus narizes e começasse a fazer malabarismos. - James tocou a ponta do nariz de Lily, recebendo um tapa em troca.

- Isso é porque sua idéia de "diversão" é fazer parte de um grupo idiota - Lily balançou a cabeça para ele. – Vocês só não conseguem entender a idéia de crescer.

James olhou insultado por um segundo antes de se inclinar pra frente sobre a mesa, dobrando seu corpo em direção dela.

- Você não agüenta uma semana com a gente. - Desafiou.

- Eu acho que eu vá querer. - Lily soltou.

Alice olhou entre os dois.

- Oh, isso pode ficar perigoso...

- Na verdade, não. - James continuou – Você não iria durar. E por quê? Bem, porque a senhorita Lily Evans não sabe como se divertir. Isso poderia matá-la.

Vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá...

- Você quer dizer seus ridículos joguinhos e pegadinhas sem graça. – Lily zombou. – Sim, porque ser um idiota e gastar o próprio tempo com idiotices deve ser muito difícil.

É isso que ela acha?

- Como se você pudesse fazer isso. - Ele cruzou os braços e sorriu.

Três, dois... um.

- Eu poderia também. Mas ao contrário de você eu prefiro agir de acordo com a minha idade.

Aí está.

- Tudo bem. Você acha que consegue? Uma semana.

- Uma semana? - Lily repetiu com curiosidade.

James assentiu.

- Sim. Uma semana, Lily. Uma semana para que você possa provar. Você vai passar uma semana comigo. Comigo e com meus amigos.

- Tudo bem. Fácil. - Lily deu de ombros.

- Feito - James estendeu a mão, mas Lily não fez nenhum movimento para apertá-la.

- Que tal uma aposta? - Ela ofereceu.

- Regras?

- Se eu ganhar... você não me convida para sair. Nunca mais. - Lily decidiu com firmeza.

- E se eu ganhar, você é minha namorada. - James sorriu.

- O que? - Lily gritou. - Não, de jeito nenhum.

- Está com medo de perder? - James provocou.

A mandíbula de Lily fechou quando ela negou com a cabeça.

- De jeito nenhum. Você que está.

Ela estendeu a mão. Ele apertou-a.

.

.

* * *

**N/T: Galera, chatão as autoras terem mudado de ideia, né? Pra vocês que mal tinham começado a ler foi bom, mas eu que cheguei perto do final fiquei morrendo de curiosidade. :P**

**Enfim, as fics estão sendo reeditadas, só por precaução. E apartir dessa semana volta com tudo! **

**Os anônimos, por favor, leiam meu perfil, cansei de mandar tantas mensagens, flw galera? Mas, tipo, quem ainda não entendeu ou não recebeu a mensagem pode mandar PM que eu explico direito. **

**Xoxo,**

**-M**


	2. Regras

**N/T: Hey, com projeto sem projeto, vocês ainda são sevens! ;D**

**A gente conversa lá em baixo! Deixem reviews! ;)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Regras _

* * *

.

.

Lily saiu do Salão Principal na frente de James com a cabeça erguida desafiadoramente, sua postura perfeita.

Atrás dela James balançou a cabeça.

Isso vai ser interessante.

- Hey, Lils? – A chamou.

Ugh! Ele não pode me chamar de "Lils".Meusamigosme chamam de "Lils".

- O que? - Lily disparou, sem sequer se virar.

James conteve uma risada.

- Lily, você sabe mesmo para onde está indo?

Não exatamente...

- Não - Ela admitiu, apenas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

- Bem, então você pode esperar até que eu possa mostrar o caminho a você? - James perguntou.

Tá!

Lily parou em pé e esperou que ele chegasse até ela. Assim que ele estava de pé ao lado dela, ela começou a andar de novo, desta vez lentamente, obrigando James a fazer uma pausa entre cada um de seus passos mais longos.

- Então... - James passou a mão pelo cabelo já bagunçado e virou-se para Lily - Quais são as condições... desta aposta?

- Condições?

Condições tipo o quê?

- Sim, tipo, se você ganhar eu não posso te chamar pra sair... nunca mais. E se eu ganhar... você é minha namorada - James sorriu enquanto Lily franziu o cenho.

Mas namoradas terminam com namorados... A partir do minuto em que eu sou sua "namorada", euestouqualificada para chutá-lo, certo?

- Ah, ah, ah, Lírio, eu sei o que você está pensando - James cantou.

- E no que seria? - Lily cruzou os braços com força e James levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você estava pensando que, se perder, e você vai...

Bom chute.

- ...você será minha namorada por alguns minutos antes de terminar tudo.

Lily olhou para ele, uma mistura de desafio e curiosidade em sua expressão.

Os olhos de James estreitaram-se ligeiramente.

- Não olhe para mim assim. Como se aquilo não fosse o que você estava pensando.

- Como se eu fosse deixá-lo em meus planos. - Ela sorriu.

Você tem um sorriso...

James devolveu o sorriso.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver as outras condições. Termos omitidos... Regras para a sua participação em todas as coisas Marotas.

Lily suspirou quando eles fizeram seu caminho de fora do Salão de Entrada para o pátio.

- Regras de minha participação como o que? - Ela exigiu.

- Bem, em toda atividade que Os Marotos fizerem. Você não pode voltar atrás... de nada.

- Qualquer coisa que você e seus amigos fizerem. - Acrescentou Lily para esclarecer.

Espera...

- Um com o outro. – Ela concluiu.

- Droga - James se aproximou e baixou a voz. - Eu estou começando a pensar que Sirius e Peter podem estar se juntando assim... Eu acho que há algumas coisas a que temos direito.

Lily parou e pisou com força no pé James.

- Você é um idiota.

- Além disso, você tem que seguir com o que estamos fazendo. Sem nos tirar pontos depois. - Disse James.

- Tudo bem. Contanto que não vá prejudicar ninguém.

Mas... isso não vai rolar com o Sirius...

- Só se com "prejudicar ninguém" você quer dizer "colocar a vida deles em risco". – Ele avisou.

- Mas e se... – Ele lhe lançou um olhar penetrante, ao que ela revirou os olhos. – Ótimo.

- E desistir das regras não pode. Ou melhor, pode, mas aí automaticamente você vai perder a aposta e o desafio.

Lily assentiu.

- O mesmo vale pra você.

E como eu perderia?

Espere... para onde vamos?

Eles dobraram uma curva à esquerda e James foi levando-a subitamente para o campo de Quadribol.

- Você está... Você só pode estar brincando... Eu não posso voar! - Lily gritou.

- Você pode perder - Lembrou Tiago.

Sem chance.

- Dê-me uma vassoura, idiota.

- Fez a coisa certa, Lírio. – James sorriu. - Almofadinhas! Temos outro jogador!

Sirius foi pra baixo das traves, pulando da vassoura quando a grama roçou os seus pés.

- Evans? – Sirius disse incrédulo. – Pontas, não sabia que estava praticando a maldição Imperius.

- Muito engraçado.

- Muito realista - Disse Lily ao mesmo tempo.

Eu nunca faria isso!

Sirius convocou uma vassoura para James e ela veio voando pelo lado do campo. Sirius entregou a ele.

- Aqui. A Evans precisa de algo do galpão?

A Evans está em pé bem aqui. Pergunte a ela você mesmo.

- Sim – Respondeu James – Eu vou pegar.

Assim que James desapareceu atrás do equipamento de quadribol, Sirius virou-se para Lily. Ele acenou a mão na frente de seu rosto.

- Então, se Pontas lhe pedisse pra nadar no Lago Negro você faria?

- É o meio de novembro, Black, porque diabos eu faria isso? – Lily bateu a mão dele pra longe de seu rosto.

- Mas se, realmente, o Pontas lhe dissesse... você faria? – Sirius olhou perplexo para Lily.

Ele voltou a acenar a mão na frente do rosto dela, esperando algum tipo de reação. Lily moveu-se para trás, pra longe dele, ao que Sirius chegou mais pra frente, agora sacudindo o braço todo. Pela primeira vez ela ficou aliviada por James ter voltado.

James deu tanto à Lily quanto a Sirius um olhar estranho antes da compreensão iluminar seu rosto. Ele riu.

- Almofadinhas, eu não estava brincando. Ela não está sobre a maldição Imperius.

- Oh – O braço de Sirius caiu. – Então o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Lily e eu temos um acordo. – James explicou. – Ela vai fazer tudo o que eu e nós Marotos fizermos.

- O que?

- Por uma semana, Lily vai ser basicamente um Maroto – Disse. E contou todo o resto. Quando terminou, Sirius sorriu.

- Eu pensei que você estava tentando se casar com ela. Por quê está tentando matá-la?

Sob o meu cadáver eu vou casar com James Potter.

- Cale-se, Black - Lily o olhou.

James entregou a vassoura, e Lily a pegou meio hesitante. Alisou-a. Respirando fundo olhou para James e Sirius.

Eu poderia dizer a eles que eu não sei como... ou...

O olhar de Lily caiu entre os dois rapazes. Finalmente montou, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória... e qualquer conhecimento que ela tinha sobre montar em vassouras. Concentrando-se e olhando para trás, ela lembrou da lição do primeiro ano. Inclinar para cima e dar um impulso pra ficar pairando no ar. E foi o que fez.

De repente, ela puxou o cabo da vassoura e deu uma guinada brusca pro alto.

Ela nunca tinha montado em uma vassoura, não é?

Lily ignorou quando James tentou esconder seu sorriso de diversão e Sirius que ria abertamente. Tentou de novo, dessa vez puxando mais levemente. Como resposta, a vassoura subiu mais suave.

Ok, boa. Você consegue fazer isso. Agora tente de novo e vá em frente. Inclinar para frente, inclinar para frente, inclinar para frente... Ok, não tão rápido!

Lily gritou, e a vassoura saiu correndo na vertical, fazendo-a tanto perder o equilíbrio quanto o controle do objeto. A vassoura fez uma parada abrupta, deslizando Lily para a outra extremidade. O cabo girou cento e oitenta graus, e ela ficou pendurada de cabeça pra baixo.

Oh Merlin.

James pegou sua vassoura própria e voou até a pairar ao lado dela. Ele virou de cabeça pra baixo e a olhou.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Ofereceu com um sorriso.

Lily fez uma careta em resposta.

- Ok, vamos ver se você consegue. – Ele girou mais cento e oitenta graus, ficando de cabeça pra cima e rapidamente se afastando dela.

Lily se esforçou para tentar voltar a subir na vassoura e recuperar o equilíbrio.

Não se atreva a pedir ajuda a James Potter. Não se atreva. Você pode fazer isso sozinha. Basta inclinar a vassoura um pouco mais para a direita.

Oh, merda. O que ela está tentando agora?

James olhou por cima do ombro com cautela e estremeceu quando viu o que ela fazia.

Merlin, o que ela estáfazendo?Ela vai cair!

Talvez eu precise de alguma ajuda.

- Lily, que diabos você está fazendo? Você vai cair!

- Você pode vir aqui me ajudar? – Ela gritou ao mesmo tempo que ele. – Por favor? – Adicionou.

James segurou o cabo da vassoura dela, e a puxou pra baixo, até ficarem bem próximos do solo. Lily suspirou de alívio.

- Passe sua perna por cima. – Ele instruiu.

Lily olhou para a sua posição. Passou o pé por cima da vassoura e se equilibrou, ficando com os dois pés do mesmo lado do objeto flutuante, que estava centímetros do chão. Olhou para James que segurava o cabo da vassoura dela, e sorrindo como uma garotinha balançou seus pés.

- Obrigada.

- Ah, mas você não precisou de ajuda - James provocou, sorrindo.

- Cale-se.

- Você já esteve em uma vassoura antes? - James perguntou.

- Sim - Respondeu irritada.

- Ah, Sério? Quando? No primeiro ano? – Ele adivinhou.

Ela apenas murmurou um "talvez" e James assentiu concordando.

- Era o que eu imaginava.

- Bem, eu sou uma nascida trouxa que não está acostumada a voar em vassouras. Eu gosto de manter meus pés no chão. – Ela olhou pra baixo, como que para provar algum ponto.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem. Nós vamos lhe dar cinco minutos pra você voar em volta do campo. Voar não é tão difícil. Você parece saber o básico, de qualquer maneira. Apenas... cuidado, ok?

Lily revirou os olhos, mas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Inclinar para a frente... Em frente... Tudo bem por aí... Inclinar pra baixo... Puxar pra cima... mais alto, mais alto, mais alto... Pelo campo... Vire à esquerda... Mais reto... Agora vire à direita... Pra cima, pra baixo, pra cima, pra baixo, pra cima, pra baixo... Sim, isso é divertido! Mergulhar... Muito mais rápido...

- Lily! Estamos começando o jogo! - James chamou.

A ruiva suspirou e mergulhou de volta, parando a poucos metros de distância do grupo. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que mais gente havia se juntado à eles.

Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew (os outros marotos além de James e Sirius) estavam em pé perto dos dois.

Potter e Black não estavam brincando.

Havia um baixinho em pé ao lado de um cara ruivo atarracado mais alto de aparência estranha, uma garota que parecia estar no sexto ou no sétimo ano e mais um menino do sexto ano que tinha tufos de cabelo loiro e uma vassoura maior do que ele.

- Capitães, James, Ralston, escolham suas equipes. – O baixinho anunciou. Ele podia ser baixo, mas sua voz era maior do que ele.

Ambos os capitães assentiram e começaram a escolher.

- Eu chamo Bailey! – Ralston apontou pra menina e ela foi até onde ele estava.

Nós somos os Marotos.Não é assim que funciona.

James deu a Ralston um olhar condescendente antes de se virar para os seus companheiros.

- Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho e Lírio!

A boca de Ralston abriu-se em indignação, mas ele logo a fechou quando Sirius, Remus, Peter e uma relutante Lily se dirigiram ao outro lado do campo.

- Eu pensei que íamos começar lá. – Ela olhou para o meio do campo, porém Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Bem, precisamos planejar a nossa estratégia. – Ele disse, como ela já devia saber.

- Certo – James bateu palmas. – Como não tem balaço, apenas a goles, Sirius vai ser o goleiro.

Ele esperou Sirius acenar concordando antes de continuar.

– Peter, você sai como meio campo, ok? Você vai quebrar a formação deles e impedi-los de chegar perto das traves.

Peter acenou vigorosamente e James prosseguiu.

- Remus, você fica perto das traves. Tente não se afastar muito de lá. Se algum jogador vir na sua direção é seu dever tirá-los de lá.

- Tudo bem - Remus concordou.

Ele não era um jogador de quadribol muito melhor que Peter, mas ele não havia tentando entrar para o time.

- E você, Lírio, você...

- Espere. – Ela levantou a mão para detê-lo. Se você me chamar de "Lírio" novamente, eu juro por Merlin que você não vai ter tempo suficiente pra ver o final do jogo.

Passei horas pensando nesse apelido!

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu acho justo, todos nós temos apelidos. Você poderia ser "O amor da vida do Pontas", se preferir.

Lily sorriu ironicamente.

- Sabe, James disse mais cedo que você e o Peter estão juntos.

Sirius boquiabriu-se para James.

- Peter não é o meu tipo!

Hein?

- Então você é...? – Lily olhou confusamente de Sirius para Peter, até o primeiro perceber o seu erro.

- Não! Não, o meu tipo é mulher. Eu gosto de garotas.

Peter olhou na outra direção, desconfortável. Remus riu.

- Olha pra ele! Ele não tem certeza deve ficar insultado ou grato!

James riu enquanto Sirius cruzava os braços com raiva.

- Hey! Já chega! Eu sou bastante macho, não que Peter não teria sorte em me ter, mas eu sou macho.

- Chega de falar da sexualidade do Almofadinhas – James falou, sem se preocupar em esconder o sorriso de diversão do rosto. – Agora, de volta à Lily... Eu quero que você faça de tudo pra roubar a goles. Seu trabalho é confundi-los.

Sim! Isso é um plano brilhante! ...Note o sarcasmo.

- Ok, digamos que isso funcione... O que eu faço com a goles?

- Você dá pra mim. Confie em mim, você é mais forte do que parece. – Ele piscou pra ela.

O que diabos isso significa?

.

.

**N/T: É sexta-feira! UHUUUUL! **

* * *

**Reviews!**

**'**

**Mary and Gabi E.P.B.W.: hahahahaha' esse capítulo ajudou a aliviar um pouco a curiosidade? As coisas ainda vão esquentar! Hahahaha' bem, acho que sim, são tantas fics! Mas relaxa, eu vou fazer uma lista do Cast de cada fic, e postar no meu perfil, ou mandar por PM. ;) Hm! Esses dias eu li a fic da Mrs. Proogns e ri muito, acho que você vai curtir, o Sirius aparece bastante e ele é simplesmente hilário. Uma das melhores fics de comédia que eu já li, os personagens tem muita personalidade.**

**Annie: Hahahaha' brigada ^^ vai sim, passar uma semana com os marotos não é nada mole! hahahahaha' Mas, conhecendo a Lily, aposto que ela vai ser bem difícil de lidar também! Hahahaha'**

**Catherine: Vou continuar! ;) Amanhã tem capítulo novo de "Brincadeira de Criança" e semana que vem eu já volto a postar regularmente todos os capítulos do projeto! ;D**

**SmallTonks: hahahaha' brigada ^^**

**Andthisismiisty: Hahahaha' valeu ^^ que bom que se empolgou com a fic! É uma que eu gosto muito. :) Aliás, eu recomendo a fic "Pegando Fogo" da Mrs. Proongs, é realmente muito engraçada. Eu curti.**

**'**

* * *

**N/T: That's It! Xoxo, **

**-M.**


End file.
